1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racket, and more particularly a calorie counting racket, which calculates calories expended through exercise immediately and precisely while using this racket.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to ensure body health and keep in good shape, people at present take exercise. However, exercises vary greatly in the amount of energy spent, often to the surprise of the exercisers. That is, some sports may appear to be very active but in fact result in less energy spent than imagined. Therefore, correct calorie calculation is important because people can control their exercise and weight properly through effective exercise in a short time. Now, a lot of sports equipment, such as treadmills or exercise bikes, have calorie counters thereon to calculate the calories expended so people can know precisely how much energy they have spent, and the probable amount of weight lost. However, the calorie counter has not been seen in small sports devices like rackets, and furthermore, the calorie calculation of the sports equipment is only a rough estimation because the quantity of calories expended is different when people use different strengths.
Therefore, to overcome those shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a calorie counting racket to calculate precisely calories expended when different forces are used to wield the racket.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a calorie counting racket to precisely calculate calories consumed when the racket is wielded with different strengths.
Advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.